Overleg gebruiker:Angela
Leuk initiatief deze wiki Leuk initiatief deze wiki! Ik vind het jammer dat er maar 1 ingang is om de monumenten te vinden. Ik woon in een klein dorp en zou best wat info willen toevoegen over de monumenten hier om de hoek. Maar ik weet het nummer niet dus ik kan het niet vinden op de wiki. Vreemd ook dat er geen plaatsnamen en straten vermeld staan. Zelf bij de beschrijving van ons huis, aan de hand van de tekst kan ik niet 100% zeker weten dat het over ons huis gaat. Het nummer klopt, maar tzou prettig wezen als er dubbelcheck was op de plaatsanaam zodat je niet door een domme typefout een heel verkeerd gebouw zit te doen. Wordt er nog ergens reclame gemaakt voor deze wiki? Want het zou erg leuk zijn als meer mensen meededen. :I'm sorry that I can't reply in Dutch. Michiel1972 started this wiki, but he has not edited here for a while so I don't know if he will be around to help. Personally, I don't know anything about the contents here. Sorry that I can't be of any help. Angela (talk) sep 12, 2009 11:35 (UTC) Dear Angela, I do not understand, I received this message when I added some info "Hallo, welkom bij Rijksmonumenten Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Rijksmonumentnummer 8711 pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Angela (Overleg) 26 aug 2009 16:05" Does this mean that absolutely no one at all is managing this? Why was it started in the first place then? I am completely puzzled! :Michiel1972 started the wiki but no one is currently managing it. If you would like to, I can give you administrator access. The welcome left by me was translated by a volunteer and comes from MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user/nl. Angela (talk) sep 13, 2009 02:04 (UTC) I read a comment from Michiel1972 somewhere that the information in this wiki should ideally be imported in Wikipedia. Apparently he regards it as an in-between thing. But it is a pity that not more is done with it. Ironically today is "Monument weekend" in the Netherlands - so much could have been done. I do not feel in a position to take this further on my own but will look around, there may be interetsed parties. :Responded at your talk page. A little misunderstanding. Tedjuh10 (Talk) sep 19, 2009 19:04 (UTC) Australia oct.5th Driewegen, Holland Hi Angela, aparently contact is made when i made a contribution to object NL9966, where i live now. I learned from you pages that you live in Autralia? That is some distance... how come you are intrested in objects so far away from you? Succes and i hope to hear from you. Bye, Andien --------------------- Blijkbaar wordt er contact gemaakt met iemand uit Australie wanneer je hier in Nederland iets aan een pagina veranderd. Ik begrijp het ook niet helemaal, maar 't is wel grappig. Andien :I'm one of the founders of Wikia where this wiki is hosted. That's why I'm here (and on all of the other wikis!) Angela (talk) okt 5, 2009 08:13 (UTC)